Tear the World Down
by tocilar
Summary: It was never meant to happen. There were rules to follow. But rules were sometimes made to broken and even the strongest of wills shall bend for the thing its master craves for most. Loki/OC Pre-movie.
1. Prelude

**TEAR THE WORLD DOWN**

**Summary:** It was never meant to happen. There were rules to follow. But rules were sometimes made to broken and even the strongest of wills shall bend for the thing its master craves for most. Loki/OC Pre-movie.

**Rating:** Currently rated T for violence, coarse language and sexual references. The rating shall be bumped back up to M-R for violence, graphic adult situations, coarse language, and sexual references soon enough.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama.

**Author's Note:** I'm putting as much time and effort into this fic more than I ever will another. I hope you enjoy it. There will be videos for this eventually.

VISIT the official tumblr of the story (the link can be found on my profile) and follow it!

BREATHE is also in works currently but won't be up today.

On the historical accuracies of the Valkyries within this fic, they are anything but and I will warn you of that right now as I am a history buff beyond words and know how some may react. They are designed to fit within this verse only. I have used traditional Valkyrie names that I have managed to procure from my numerous books and net resources.

The theme song for this story is "Tear the World Down" by We Are the Fallen.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thor or its characters/world. I make no profit from this fanfiction. This is written purely for entertainment value and to fuel my advances in writing.

With that said- enjoy and don't forget to drop a little review in and let me know what you all think. (bites lip nervously)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER<strong>** ONE**

She looked down upon the small child sleeping against her side. The furs were tucked under the tiny cherub like face and she smiled when she pulled the little girl's thumb from between her lips only for it to be sucked right back in.

Had it truly been five years since she had forsaken her immortality and married Erik? The small girl was only four and looked like a precious doll in living form making her remember that forsaking immortality had been a very worthwhile sacrifice.

Hearing the creaking of the door, she glanced round. A smile came to her face as she looked upon her husband fondly. "Still abed at this hour?" he inquired gruffly, smiling slightly.

She chuckled softly. "She was up half the night from nightmares and illness," she told him as he approached, pulling his helmet from his head and shaking his long blond hair loose.

He leaned down and kissed her affectionately before reaching over her and brushing the raven black hair back from his daughter's face to caress her rosy cheek. "Did the healers give her anything?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "They did but it did not work," she answered as she eased herself from the bed and smoothed out her gown.

Erik frowned as he looked upon his sleeping daughter and Róta reached forward, taking hold of his arm and turning him towards the door. "Come, you need to get out of your armour and she will be asleep for some time longer," she explained.

As he stepped through the doorway, Róta looked back at her daughter with a worried glance but merely saw her bury herself deeper among the furs of her bed; seeking out its warmth.

* * *

><p>"They believe there is something <em>strange<em> about her for her to be so sick all the time," Róta whispered as she pulled Erik's armour from his solid body.

Long ago, the village had not accepted her when Erik had first bought her home after finding her but eventually they had come to like her presence among the village. She was the strong leader that replaced Erik whenever he and his soldiers left.

When Reginleif had been born, they had talked of her not having a son. That having a daughter first was bad luck for the village and surrounding clans loyal to them.

Erik had not seen anything wrong with having a daughter first and showered her with affection as much as he could whenever he was home and even brought her back dolls from the other nations.

Her thoughts were broken by Erik chuckling. "The only thing that is strange about Reginleif is her imagination and it is what makes her so precious at the same time. So she may fall ill more frequently than others, the healers said she was small and very weak when she was first born, mayhap she will always be prone to it," he told her as he removed his belt and sword, glancing towards the maid who stood who stood by the door.

After a moment, he sighed heavily and dismissed the eavesdropping girl harshly, annoyed by her presence. He caught Róta by the waist and pulled her in against him, kissing her lips chastely. "My wife, my queen- when I found you all those years ago, I thought I was surely looking upon one of Odin's Valkyrie and you were quite ill then. You become ill quite easily; perhaps she has just inherited it from you? Our daughter is beautiful, healthy and full of life. I could not ask for more."

She clucked her tongue and shook her head. "It is different to what my illness was Erik, it was- I was-" she trailed off, not knowing how to continue without explaining what she once had been to him.

As a mortal it was as though her soul could not handle all the death and pain she had once delivered upon others and all that seemed to attack her through her nightmares. He had always made remarks to her being his Valkyrie because upon their first meeting she had been cradling her old sword with the sigil of a raven upon it, and been dressed in a silver gown, but had somehow managed to overpower him despite her statue against his own.

At first, she had not realised her mortality until she had fallen gravely ill, something that when immortal was not possibly for her. The All-Father had come to her and explained why he had stripped her of her gifts that he had bestowed upon her centuries before.

She was the only Valkyrie to have ever been granted her mortality back; the rest of her cohort had been slaughtered during the war with the Jotuns two hundred years prior to her return to Midgard as a mortal.

There was only one thing that had irked Róta when it came to the All-Father and that was the fact he was able to see into the minds of his Valkyrie and he had seen her wish to be human and raise a family.

Now as she looked upon her husband, Róta knew she had made the right choice when she had said yes to Odin that night on Asgard.

She did miss Asgard greatly but was content in what Odin had given her and should she ever need Odin's aid, she had the ability to call to Heimdall and have the gate opened, only once.

Róta froze as Erik kissed her jaw tenderly.

That was it.

"Is something wrong Róta?" The worry swam in her husband's eyes made her smile softly and she caressed his cheek tenderly.

"No, everything is fine," she replied before leaning into his strong embrace.

* * *

><p>When Regin finally awoke later that day, she was very tired and could not keep down what she ate. Róta had wanted her to rest but with the sight of her father, Regin had wanted nothing more than to sit upon his lap that night and listening to his tales from his time away.<p>

Róta sat nearby, sewing as she listened to her husband, shaking her head every now and then as he detailed a particularly funny part of the tale which generally involved his guard Agnar.

Her own guard, Hauk, sat at the table beside Róta, a smile on his chubby features as he watched father and daughter by the fire.

At the thought of what she was going to do later tonight, Róta sobered up her heart in her throat. She only hoped it would work, for her daughter's sake.

Even from when she sat, she was able to see how sickly her daughter looked.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going, mummy?" Regin inquired softly as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck tightly. They were covered in large cloaks and furs to protect them from the harsh winter's night.<p>

Having left Erik sleeping peacefully in their bed, Róta had made sure that Hauk would not wake him after they left, saying that they would be back around dawn. No one need know of where they had gone.

"Mommy?"

"We're just going for a little trip, sweet one. It will help get rid of your illness," she whispered to her, kissing her frozen nose and smiling.

Regin buried her head into the crook of her mother's neck and remained silent as she trudged through the snow. Róta knew it was quite a hard walk to be far from the village for this to work.

The men of Midgard had place markings upon the earth many years ago that were landing places for Asgard's gatekeeper Heimdall to bring either people to Asgard and return people to Midgard.

She knew there were a set of markings of such that lay south of the village, it was only a matter of finding the runes which indicated one had located it.

* * *

><p>The gatekeeper heard the footsteps approaching and turned round to face his visitor. "What brings you to the bi-frost All-Father?" he inquired, his deep voice resonating in the air between the two.<p>

"How is my Valkyrie maiden fairing this night in her life on Midgard?" he replied as he approached the gatekeeper.

"She fairs well," he stated, "I believe her little one is quite ill and she is seeking our aid." As he spoke, the golden eyed gate keeper moved into the bi-frost dome and the All-Father followed him.

"Bring them to Asgard, Heimdall," Odin said and the gatekeeper placed his mighty sword into the centre of the bi-frost pedestal without another word.

* * *

><p>Róta looked down at the sigil she stood on and then to the sword she held in her free hand as her daughter clung to her neck. "Whatever you do, do not open your eyes Regin," she murmured.<p>

The child nodded, eyes already shut.

Looking up towards the sky, she swallowed the lump in her throat and felt her heart drop into her stomach just before she cried out Odin's name and raised her sword high in the allowing the strike of lightening to hit it.

* * *

><p>The first thing she heard was Regin screaming as her body slammed into the ground on the floor of the bi-frost dome and she groaned as she raised her head, bi-frost travel certainly had not improved in the years she had been gone. Pushing herself to her knees, she looked around slightly dazed before shaking herself and used her sword to get herself onto her feet.<p>

Standing only metres away was the All-Father Odin and Heimdall, the gatekeeper, who was presently holding a struggling and screaming Regin in his large arms.

Despite that her legs were shaky from the travel, she approached gatekeeper and took her daughter from him. Róta soothed her with gentle words as she looked upon the bi-frost dome for the first time in five years. It looked bigger than she remembered or maybe it was just from her time spent in a home built by the hand of man and not magic.

After reassuring Regin that they were safe and in the company of friends, the mortal queen placed her daughter down at her side as the All-Father approached her. The golden plate over his eye reminded her of the war they had fought alongside one another in and the memories of her warrior days. He looked like he had all those years ago and she knew all too well that she would not.

When he stopped before her, long moments past before he suddenly embraced in a large hug. She laughed and returned the gesture, happy that he was glad she was here.

"It has been too long Róta," he told her as he pulled back and then glanced towards the tiny child clutching at her mother's skirts tightly. Immediately she shied back from him, burying her face into the cloth she was latched on to. He chuckled before facing Róta once again. "Come, there is much to discuss and very little time to do so."

* * *

><p>The court of Asgard had been called to attention by the bi-frost's activation and as they crowded into the throne room, awaiting their king's arrival, they all began to talk and query about what had occurred.<p>

"Had the frost Giants done something to garner the All-Father's attention?"

"Is there another war on Midgard?"

They were among some of the questions reverberating throughout the room as gods milled about awaiting the return of their king.

The All-Mother Frigga stood by the throne, her sons at her side as she wrung her hands nervously before her. "What would draw father's attention at such a late hour?" Loki inquired, his arms folded over his chest.

"I do not know, he was gone when I awoke," she replied.

"Maybe father is going to go to war with the Jotuns again?" Thor mused from beside his younger brother and Frigga shook her head.

"Do not think such things, Thor," she chided, "your father and the Jotuns are at peace. If anyone were to break that peace it would be the Jotuns themselves."

As Thor made to say something back, the doors swung open and Odin entered. All the gods bowed low as he passed before a murmur rose with the appearance of the woman and child behind him.

"Leave us," Odin commanded to those of the court as he moved up the stairs towards his throne.

Róta watched as the citizens of Asgard began to disperse before she turned her gaze upon the All-Mother who looked slightly startled but pleased by her appearance.

She bowed her head in greeting to her before stopping at the bottom of the stairs with Regin still huddle in close to her side.

* * *

><p>He eased himself down into his throne and looked upon his wife and two sons before turning his attention back to the former Valkyrie at the bottom of the stairs. Odin gestured her to come up to them. He wished not to have such a woman stand there as though she was some citizen of low station and with no others among them all manner of formality could be disregarded so they might talk as they had only some few years ago.<p>

Once she stood before him, he glanced towards the child again and found her still clutching tightly to her mother.

"So, my good friend why have you come back to Asgard?" he inquired.

She sighed and placed a hand on her daughter's head gently. "I wanted to know if I could call upon a favour from you, All-Father."

"What is the favour?"

Róta looked from Odin and towards the two young princes who looked like they were still in their teens.

"Regin is sick most of the time. I know the healers here on Asgard could find what is wrong with her, I would ask that you allow them to look at her?" she explained. "I know there is a price to asking for such, because she is mortal, but I'm willing to pay it."

Odin looked upon his former Valkyrie silently before hitting the end of his staff upon the ground and glancing towards his wife. "Frigga, I would like you to take the little to the healers and see they look after her, tell them they have little time."

The All-Mother nodded towards her husband before she stepped forward. "Little one?" she inquired with a soft voice. "Will you come with me and we shall make you better?"

The child was merely looking upon the All-Mother with an unblinking and wide gaze. "No."

Odin smiled at the child's answer while Róta moved to crouch down to her daughter's level. "Regin, you can go with her, the people she is taking you to will be able to make you better," she explained and saw her daughter look at the All-Mother warily.

She shook her head again.

"May I try?"

Róta glanced up towards the younger of the two princes, Loki, who had moved towards them while she was speaking. She nodded.

"Hello little Regin," he greeted as he bent down on one knee and inclined his head with a smile. "Can I ask what your favourite animal might be?"

Róta was impressed by the young man as Regin told him it was a horse.

"A horse?" he repeated her and Róta had to grin as Regin nodded, her tiny hands releasing her mother's skirts as she became interested in what the young prince was saying. "What colour will your horse be when you are older? Silky black to match your hair? Or maybe it will be as white as the clouds themselves?"

"Black," she whispered and he smiled before holding a hand out to the child, palm up.

"Then a black one it shall be."

Without further inclination, the prince placed his other hand upon his open one and then raised it up.

The tiny toy horse was as black as Regin's hair. Her eyes lit up as Loki gazed upon the child with a proud smile. "That's mine?" Regin inquired as she moved towards the prince.

He held the toy in close to his chest and leaned forward so they were looking right at one another. "It is yours, if you will accompany the All-Mother to the healers," he told her.

She nodded very quickly and he grinned before handing the toy over and watching as she moved towards Frigga.

The All-Mother rolled her eyes though a warm smile graced her face and picked the child up before moving to leave the room.

"Impressive, your highness," Róta mused and saw Loki smirk at her as he straightened up.

"A mere trinket and children will do anything one asks," he replied and she laughed slightly, nodding in agreement.

Odin stood from his throne and stepped towards Róta. "My sons, we must talk in private for a moment," he remarked, glancing towards the two princes who both bowed at the waist before taking their leave.

* * *

><p>Róta looked at the city of Asgard from the balcony Odin had brought her to with a sigh. "So, what is the price of my favour?" she inquired, turning to face him.<p>

"When Regin turns eighteen she is to become a Valkyrie," he answered.

The woman's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "What?" she shouted. "No!"

"Róta you served me loyally for years, I wish your daughter to take your place, so I might have your bloodline survive the centuries to come," Odin told her gently, placing a hand on her cheek. "You were my prized Valkyrie; I made you everything you were child and now I wish your daughter to serve in your place."

"You planned this," she whispered back, pushing his hand away. "You knew all along that if you took away my gifts and sent me back to Midgard that you would one day be able to claim my child, my daughter as one of your warriors!"

Odin stepped round her and leaned his weight against the balcony. "If you accept, I promise you and your husband a son before the next winter. A strong young boy who will one day, with your teaching, become a true leader of the men of Midgard," he stated.

Róta shut her eyes. "It is not a life I wish her to live Odin," she murmured. "I still remembered all those wars and deaths. I still feel like there is blood staining my fingers from where I had to help those passed on their journey to Valhalla. She is not like me."

"She is exactly like you, child," he replied, pushing away from the balcony and taking her by the arm. "Do you wish for fourteen more years of illness or fourteen years of life and strength?"

Róta knew her answer, knew in her heart that this was the only way she would be able to help Regin and yet at the same time as helping her, she was condemning her to years of agelessness and fighting. "Just make her better," she sighed after a few moments.

She had promised to pay whatever price, and there was no way to sway Odin's mind once he had made his choice.

* * *

><p>Regin cradled the toy horse to her chest as she sat beside the All-Mother and watched the healer look her over. She giggled as a soft blue light formed around the healer's hand as she touched Regin's chest.<p>

"It tickles."

The All-Mother smiled down at the child, still in awe of the resemblance between the tiny one and her mother. The pale skin of the child had already taken on a healthier complexion as opposed to the sickly appearance it had been upon her arrival to Asgard.

A soft creaking was heard and Frigga glanced over to the doors and found her youngest son slipping inside. He smiled and nodded to her.

"How is she fairing?" he questioned moving to sit on the bed opposite the child who smiled brightly up at him, clearly still quite pleased by his gift to her.

"Well my prince," the healer said. "I have never seen a mortal survive such sickness in the dead of a harsh winter. She is quite lucky her mother knew where to find aid."

Loki nodded and then snapped his fingers. The toy horse suddenly sprang to life and jumped from the child's arms.

It whinnied and trotted around on the bed at Loki's side quite happily, occasionally rearing up to show off. When he snapped his fingers a second time, the live toy grew wings much to Regin's delight and leapt into the air to fly around their heads.

She laughed. "How do you do that?" she asked, eyes wide in awe as the toy rested down on Loki's shoulder and nuzzled its head in against his.

"Magic," he replied, "before you return to Midgard, if you so wish, I could show you the trick to make him grow his wings and fly."

Her head bobbed enthusiastically at the offer and he chuckled before looking to his mother and noticing the stern gaze she had trained on him.

He merely winked back at her and placed the tiny winged horse down beside Regin as the healer deemed herself finished. Frigga stood and left to inform the All-Father and Róta that they were finished.

Loki knelt down in front of the child as the healer excused herself, drained from the large mass of energy she had used in order to cure the child of whatever illness she was inflicted with.

"Regin, you must promise that you will only do this when you are alone. You must not let anyone see you do this, understood?" The child slowly nodded her eyes on the tiny horse as it bucked and reared playfully. He took hold of her hand and she glanced down to see a thin mist of green moving over their hands.

"When you want to bring him to life, cluck your tongue," he instructed and demonstrated, chuckling as she did so as well and the horse turned from live to still and back to live in mere seconds.

"And when you wish to have him grow wings, whistle," he continued to explain before letting out a soft whistle and watching as the wings disappeared.

She clucked her tongue and the horse went back to being a mere toy and she picked it up, hugging it tightly to her chest. "Thank you."

He nodded and stood up as the door opened and Róta appeared with Odin and Frigga flanking her. "Mummy!" Regin jumped down off the bed and rushed towards her mother who picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Are we going home now?"

The former Valkyrie glanced from her daughter to the All-Father and back again before smiling softly. "Yes, we are going home," she said.


	2. Caged

**Thank you to all who read, alerted, favourited and reviewed the first chapter. I did hope to have this chapter up sooner but alas I continuously got stuck at points. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to check out the tumblrs and pages on my profile and remember to drop me a review, I love knowing what you all think.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO: CAGED<strong>

Upon their return to Midgard Róta made Reginleif promise not to speak of where they had been or what had occurred there to anyone, including her father for they simply wouldn't understand. Róta knew that Regin didn't understand what had happened upon Asgard either but she still did not wish to risk Erik finding out and questioning her.

The child had promised to remain quiet on the night's journey, her new spelled toy clutched tightly in her small hands against her chest.

Róta had been grateful for the swiftness of their journey and the short time spent on Asgard for they returned home just before dawn. The village had still been sleeping. No one, save for Regin's guard Hauk knew of their absence that night and he never uttered a word to Erik of it.

As one would come to expect, Odin had kept his promise. Not long after Regin began to show signs of more life and strength did Róta discover she was bearing her second child.

Before her sixth birthday, Regin became a big sister to a healthy little boy, Sven.

Many years passed and while Róta's heart tore at the choice she had made and what future she had all but forced her daughter into, she knew that it had been right; Regin was not sick after their visit to Asgard, unless it was a mere winter's cold as many in the village often caught.

While Erik and most of the village were confused by the disappearance of her sickness, they never queried on how it had happened.

Róta never spoke to the gods again; did not pray for their kindness or aid. The anger she felt towards Odin remained strong and unyielding.

Then it came; the week of Regin's eighteenth birthday.

* * *

><p>Lying buried beneath the thick furs of the low bed, Regin sighed contentedly as her tiny pet nuzzled in against her cheek as it curled itself upon the pillow beside her. Her body felt heavy and she wished only for more sleep however there was a knock on the door of her sleeping quarters, much to her annoyance. If she stayed quiet, perhaps they would leave her be for a little longer.<p>

Unfortunately, another knock sounded shortly after she had contemplated the thought.

"What is it?" she called out.

"My lady, your father requested your presence in the hall. He asks you wear something nice; most directly, a dress."

Opening her eyes a little with a sigh, she found a mess of black in her line of sight and smiled, reaching up to stroke his neck.

"Morning Dagr," she whispered, leaning forward to nuzzle his neck and earning a soft whinny from him. She lifted her head from the pillows and ran her fingers through her mussed hair. "I wonder why he wishes me to dress ladylike."

Pushing the furs back, she stretched her tired and somewhat cramped muscles.

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Giggling as Dagr curled himself up where she had just been laying, Regin reached for her boots.

If there was one thing Regin disliked more than dressing as a lady of the court, it was the slippers she was supposed to wear when in those dresses. "It is not like anyone will be looking at my feet," she remarked to herself with a shrug.

Tugging them on as she listened to the sounds of the village awakening outside, she tried to work out what it was her father wished to see her about. He never called upon her so early of a morning.

Was there something wrong with Sven or mother? Was he leaving on another campaign again?

Standing and moving to where her chest of clothes lay at the end of her bed, she knelt down before it and pushed the top up. She searched through the dresses and other items of clothing trying to find the dress she had chosen to wear.

Her eyes landed on the soft pink fabric at the very bottom of the chest and she pulled it out gently. She had only ever worn the dress one other time in her life and it had been on the day her father had returned from Liperi and the first time she had seen him in over a year. She had missed him so much during his campaign then.

Yes, the dress would do. She pulled it on, struggling slightly with the laces at the front of it before she crossed the room and tamed her wild, sleep-ragged mess of raven hair back with pins.

Clucking her tongue softly just before she opened her door, she glanced round to see Dagr turn back into a toy and smiled before slipping out into the hall to meet Ingrid who curtsied to her politely.

* * *

><p>Róta sat at her husband's side; a stern frown upon her now gracefully aged features. Her whole demeanour showed that she was not pleased and she did little to hide it as such.<p>

Erik glanced at her and sighed heavily, shaking his head a little. "Please Róta; you know why I have chosen to do this, I explained what it would mean for our people."

Her eyes sparked a dangerous silent fire as she leaned in close to him and whispered, "Not only will she be displeased with your _choice_ but she will hate you for forcing her into this marriage."

He shut his eyes as he heard Regin's bright greeting as she entered the hall. Erik knew what his daughter would think but he had no choice in his decision. It was either her hand in marriage or war.

War was not something he wished upon his people unless it was absolutely necessary and there was no alternative.

Erik was not pleased with his own decision but he hoped Regin did not hate him and could understand why it was important she not fight this.

Glancing round as he heard her move in behind him and lean in to kiss his cheek, Erik felt his heart plummet at the sight of his daughter. She looked beautiful in the dress she had chosen and he was relieved that she dressed ladylike and not gone against his wishes.

Róta bade Regin to sit across from them.

* * *

><p>Regin's brows furrowed as she eased herself down into the seat opposite her parents. Confused still as to why her father had asked for her, she sat patiently; not touching the food or drink laid out on the table before her.<p>

"Regin, you know that many people do things for a greater good than selfishness when they act at certain times," Erik began, "and oft times the choices that they make are not easy."

Swallowing the lump that suddenly rose in her throat; she glanced nervously towards her mother. "What are you talking of father?"

Regin was no fool; this clearly had nothing to do with her father leaving again on some campaign; no, this had something to do with her.

"I speak of your marriage to king Jonakr, Regin."

A heavy silence fell over the child and her parents. Regin's heart stilled in her chest, constricting tightly as her father's words sunk in. Averting her eyes to her mother, she saw the grim look upon features and realized that it was no jest.

For a moment she could not breathe as her eyes widened in horror. The horror though was swiftly pressed down to be replaced by a much stronger emotion; anger.

Regin stood up abruptly, knocking her chair backwards. "No!" she shouted.

Her mother looked away from her and Regin shifted her gaze back to her father as he slowly rose from his own chair, hands planted on the table before him. "Yes," he replied sternly.

"Why would you think I would agree to such a thing?" Regin cried in dismay. "You married mother because you loved her! Do you think I wish to be traded off to a man who could be three times my senior or cruel because it is for the _greater good_?" she spat the last words harshly.

"You will do it because I am your father and-"

"-And because you order me to?" she interrupted him crudely, surprising both her parents. Regin was never one to speak out of turn to either of her parents unless she felt strongly against what they said. This was one of those rare moments of disagreement.

Erik nodded. "Yes, not only because I am your father and order to you to, but I am also your king and this marriage will happen where you are willing or not."

Reginleif sneered suddenly. "I. Won't. Go. Through. With. It," she said each word with pure spite before she turned and stormed off.

* * *

><p>Erik sighed heavily, wincing as the doors slammed behind his daughter. With a heavy sigh, he fell back down into his seat and looked at his wife.<p>

Róta would not look at him and he frowned. "It is the right thing to do, Róta," he remarked.

She stood and moved towards him so quickly that he was unprepared for the slap that made his ears ring and his head snap back.

He gripped his cheek and looked at her, stunned that she had struck him. "No, the right thing to do is to listen to your daughter," she began, "King Jonakr is not known for keeping his promises of peace, husband and you know this. What if he should turn on your offer of peace the moment he has Regin within his grasp? Did you not think to query yourself on what he may do?"

Erik rose from his chair. "Then we will go to war, but if one marriage means years of peace, then so be it!" he shouted back.

Róta leaned back, folding her arms across her chest. "You are my husband and I love you, but you can be quite foolish at times. What of Regin's peace?"

At such an insult, Erik scowled and grabbed her by the arms, dragging her in close to him. "Wife, you forget your place. I do not need your council on war," he snapped. "And Regin will be content in her place as Queen alongside Jonakr sooner than you both think."

Róta struggled against her husband. "Do not treat me as some common wench, Erik!" she ordered him, breaking free and pointing a finger to his chest. "The day Regin was born you swore you would never do anything to upset her but you would not raise her spoiled, and the one thing she has truly ever disagreed with you on and you act like there is no other option."

The words wounded Erik. He remembered that oath to his wife as though he had only just spoken it. It brought him no joy to force his daughter's hand in marriage but after so many years of conflict, loss and destruction, he had just wanted peace among the kingdom of Raahe and Jonakr's homeland of Liperi in the east.

Erik did not stop his wife as she turned and left him. Running his hands down his face, he let out a heavy sigh and sunk back down into his chair.

* * *

><p>Reginleif wiped away the tears that fell as she stormed towards the stables; wanting nothing more than to be far away from her father, the village and all its constrictions. Angry over the news, she had gone back to her room and changed from the dress and even torn it in places in her haste and frustration.<p>

She had left it in a heap on the floor in exchange for more practical riding clothes; breeches, a tunic of cloth and leather that was covered with old silver coins on the arms and around her torso and gauntlets made of leather and bear fur.

Shoving open the door of the stables, she stalked towards the railing where Bersi's saddle was resting near his stall.

Her large mount whinnied from the back of his stall. She smiled slightly at his greeting and turned with his saddle within her arms only to cry out in fright when she found Einar standing there; arms folded across his chest and a passive look on his new face.

Frowning at him, Regin pushed her way round him. Her guard barely ever spoke a word, it unnerved others but not Regin for she knew that as quite as he was, he was very protective of her, even if she chastised him about his lack of speaking to her at times; Regin knew she had a loyal bodyguard in him, just as her mother had Hauk, her father had Agnar – his lieutenant and close friend – and Sven had Askel, a warrior from the south east lands who had been saved from death by her mother and in return pledge his days to their family.

She wanted for no protector at her heels for today. All she wanted was privacy to mull things over.

After saddling Bersi, Regin turned to face her guard prepared to tell him that she had no need of him today only to find he held the reins of his large bay warhorse within one hand.

"I wish to be left alone, Einar," she said.

Silence followed. "Lady, you're not to travel alone," he remarked in a gruff voice.

Regin frowned, pursing her lips. "So you're going to ignore my wishes?" she asked him.

She saw the smallest crack of a smile tug up the corners of his mouth. "I do as your father asks of me, princess and his command was simple but firm; protect you with my life," he stated and Regin gave the slightest huff of annoyance.

"I think I prefer it when you don't speak," she mumbled as she grabbed Bersi's reins and lead him out of his stall, resigning herself to the fact that no matter what she said to him he would accompany her.

* * *

><p>He sat upon Hlidskjalf; silent as his lone eye watched over the realm of Midgard as a father might his children as they played among the long grass of one of Eostre's warm springs.<p>

Footfalls behind him drew his attention from the world of Menn and he raised a hand; staying the person from coming any closer. He knew who it was already without seeing their face. "How is she?" he inquired.

"All-Father, she left the village with her guard close at her side. Ullr is keeping track of them."

He nodded and then noticed there was no movement behind him. The messenger was still standing in his place when the All-Father rose and turned to face him. "And?"

Bowing low, the dark-haired messenger Hoenir keep his eyes on the floor. "We have learned that the king is marrying her to another. The marriage is to take place within the week."

Odin slammed the staff down upon the ground causing Hoenir to startle slightly.

"Foolish little king," he growled, turning his back upon the messenger as he looked out over the nine realms again. "Hoenir, you and Ullr will go and be-friend this other king of Menn."

Hoenir frowned. "Milord, why?" he inquired, confused by such a request. "You wished for us to bring the girl to you, would now not be a perfect time?"

"No," he answered, shaking his head slightly. "I wish to have her brought here after the child's eighteenth name day and I believe that will be such a day."

Although confused still by the order, Hoenir bowed low as he spoke: "As you wish All-Father."

He waved a hand in dismissal of the messenger.

* * *

><p>Iddunna leaned forward round the pillar as she watched Hoenir leave the room soon followed by the All-Father. "I do not understand what interest the All-Father has in a mortal that Ullr and Hoenir are sent to Midgard so frequently as of late," she remarked in a whisper towards the male leaning back against the wall behind her.<p>

He had his head down and arms folded. "It is Róta's child of whom they speak of Iddunna," he replied, glancing up at her.

Frowning, the blonde gave him a confused look. "And what does the All-Father want with her so badly?" she inquired.

The dark-haired god chuckled and pushed himself from the wall and wrapped an arm about the blonde's shoulders from behind. He leaned in close to her ear. "She is the one who will replace Hrist and take her mother's place at the All-Father's side as his Valkyrie captain, _vænn_," he whispered into her ear.

She nodded. "And Róta willingly agreed to such a thing for her child, Loki?" Her tone was one of disbelief. Iddunna had known Róta for centuries and she had been one of the few who had been a confidant to the Valkyrie captain in her last years upon Asgard. She had known that the Valkyrie would never wish such a life for the child she gave it all up for.

Loki chuckled. "No, but as always my father knows how to coerce people he can get his way," he replied, pressing a kiss to her cheek lightly before releasing her. "It will be quite interesting to know Hrist's opinion on all this since she has no knowledge of what is to come."

Iddunna gaped. "Well I do feel sorry for the girl for once Hrist learns of Odin's plan to replace Hrist for her, the poor child will have a target upon her back."

Loki nodded before holding an arm out to her. "Come, my accomplice, we should not linger on such affairs when we have some havoc to play upon the servants."

The blonde rolled her eyes but smiled. "You truly are full of pure mischief, Loki," she told him and did not fail to notice the smile of pride that came to his lips.

* * *

><p>Despite his want for mischief, Loki had left Iddunna's side not long after the goddess had become enraptured by a musician within the streets beyond the palace walls.<p>

Sweeping into his rooms, Loki removed his cloak and dropped it upon the back of the chair before his large desk on the right side of his outer chambers.

He moved towards the large bookshelf at the left side of the desk which over the many years of his life had slowly been filled with numerous volumes on a large number of subjects from magic and history of the Vanir and other races to the creatures of the nine realms and even a few texts were on the ways and traditions of Menn.

Running one long finger over the numerous volumes upon the fifth shelf, he glanced over each of the names before finding the book in which he was after.

A book written by a sorcerer of Nornheim, specifically related to the subject of pushing oneself between realms and objects.

No matter how many times he had used the technique, he always had the book close on hand.

Sitting at his desk, he placed the book to the side and leaned back in the large chair.

He did not know whether the object in question that he was projecting himself would work this time, but he was patient and unless Iddunna or his brother, Thor, came in search of him, he knew he would have no other distractions.

* * *

><p>Regin sat upon the sand; knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them as she watched the waves crash upon the shore just ahead of her.<p>

Einar was not sitting with her, she had asked for him to just wait for her among the rocks nearby and keep an eye on their mounts. He had thankfully granted her some peace to herself.

Dagr was running about near the edge of the water, neighing happily when the water ran about his feet. She smiled as she watched him trot back towards her and set himself down close in against her side. Running a hand down his neck, Regin wished in that instant her small enchanted toy could become a large winged horse and take her far, far away.

"So much for a life of adventure Dagr," she murmured to him. "I wanted to see the world."

Dagr nuzzled his head against her leg and she smiled. "Yes, I would take you with me."

He whinnied, as though he understood her and broke into a run, dashing away from her and bucking and neighing.

Pulling a face at her small companion, Regin wondered what had gotten into him and shook her head.

How was she going to convince her father that what he was forcing her into was something she wanted no part in? And before the week was out?

Sighing, she fell back onto the sand and put her hands behind her head.

Dagr jumped onto her belly and she groaned. "Hey, you're not light Dagr," she complained only to have him curl up on her belly and shut his eyes.

Huffing, she picked him up and brought him close to her face. "You are lucky you are adorable," she told him, giggling as he nuzzled his nose against hers before licking it.

Setting him back down on her belly, Regin shut her eyes; revelling in the peace that came from simply lying upon the beach with nothing but the sounds of the ocean and rustling of the wind in the trees.

_Bring me a winged horse and I would gladly flee from this cage I am to be locked into, without another thought_ she prayed silently to the clear sky above her.


	3. LAST NOTE BEFORE NEW CHAPTERS AND FICS

Hey all,

Sorry for no updates- I promise you they are being worked on and nothing has been abandoned so just hold in there if you're still hanging about waiting for updates from any of my work. With that in mind I am working on fixing Breathe up as in the last few months I have progressed greatly with my writing abilities. My homepage link is actually to direct you to the official wordpress for the story.

I today had a person wish to use my version of Sigyn for their own when they read her backstory and information on my deviantArt under Sigyn's head shot. Because of this, if anyone notes a similarity between UNCONDITIONALLY, which is to have its first chapter posted this weekend, and another fic that might pop up please do not label me a thief as the information/character/history/etc is all mine.

I posted Sigyn's head shot on dA in November, 2011.

I have spent many hours, days, weeks, months (nearly 12 to be exact) on creating not only Sigyn but the timeline which occurs in the story and surrounding stories; ie Baldur's storyline.

I have blended a mixture of myth, stories and such and such to make a very real fantasy realm which is my most prized of realms currently.

I wanted to address this because I don't like being labelled a thief of my own hard work.

Kat

PS I will be deleting these notes when updates are ready to go up.


End file.
